


[Podfic] Like Rabbits

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A sort of proposal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drink Sex, English Accent, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealous John, John's is big, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis Measuring, Podfic, Positively No Mary, Possessive Sex, Rimming, S3 Fix-it Of Sorts, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set After S3e1 But No Mary, Shower Sex, So is Sherlock's, Some angst, Soundcloud, Switching, The whole thing is just sex, They are so in love, Topping from the Bottom, alternating pov, sock index
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Our favorite idiots in love, John and Sherlock, shag like rabbits on every surface of 221B.





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [72reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/72reasons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510038) by [72reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/72reasons/pseuds/72reasons). 



> Music: Steady Eddy by Neil Sidwell
> 
> Oh my word, you lovely peeps, I have a scrummy story for you this week and next! Thank you to 72reasons for permission to narrate her very sexy fic. You might want to listen to this one on headphones!

 


	2. The Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a day after this one but since chapter one was a little one, I thought you deserved a treat!


	3. John's Chair




	4. John's Bed




	5. Sherlock's Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another slice of awesomesauce!


	6. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a happy and productive (or restful) weekend!


	7. The Kitchen Counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you had a great weekend! Mine was ultra busy, decorating and decorating and, well, decorating!  
> After you have enjoyed today's lovely offering, please stay excited for tomorrow's episode - it's... (even more) warming...!


	8. The Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a tipsy John and Sherlock!


	9. The Foyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!


	10. Sherlock's Chair




	11. Their Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of another lovely tale! Lots of fluff and loveliness for this one, I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you once again 72reasons, for permission to podfic - what a fun and sexy story to be able to narrate!
> 
> Tune in next week for some gorgeous singles for my anniversary week. I'm a lucky, lucky girl to get to narrate some wonderful authors' works!


End file.
